Consequent
by Yen
Summary: Darkness has plans for Dias. Nothing perverted, mind you. Actually, I don't know where this story is going anymore.
1. Default Chapter

Shadow Skill Fanfiction: Consequent

Consequent "A Shadow Skill Fanfic"

Written by Yen (July 2000)

Beta read by Arcina

+++ Standard Disclaimers Apply +++

Chapter One: Return

***

Dias was falling. Light withdrew its warm embrace. Cold dark replaced it.

His sight returned. ...W-what?

Peace fled as awareness came back to his senses. ...What's happening?

Something grabbed his hand, and he turned to see Darkness.

?!?

***

Lillbelt woke up. Puzzled, she stared at the ceiling of her room, wondering at what had disturbed her sleep.

"Princess."

She sat up abruptly. Darkness was in her room.

"Why are you here?" Curiosity replaced her surprise. She was used to his sudden appearances, though their first meeting left her wary of dark corners for a week. It took her much longer not to think vampire whenever he showed up.

Darkness shrugged slightly in answer to her query, and a small smile touched her lips. She should be afraid but found that she welcomed Darkness' presence in her sheltered and lonely life.

She watched as Darkness glided from the only shadowed corner of her room to stand beside her bed. Without warning, he opened his cloak and a lifeless form fell across her lap.

Lillbelt almost screamed, pushing futilely at the heavy body. She barely heard Darkness. "Take care of him for me."

--------------------

_"Brother!" _

_Dias smiled as he lifted Elle up high and spun around. _

_"Wheee!" His little sister spread out her arms and giggled. How sweet her laughter is. _

_"Faster, Big brother! Faster! I want to fly just like your Blackwing!" _

_He laughed and hugged her close instead, ignoring the disappointed pout Elle gave him. _

_... You're my treasure, little sister. His eyes flickered in contentment as Elle pulled playfully at his hair. Then, they snapped open. Darkness was in front of them. _

_"Wake up, Black Wing." _

--------------------

Lillbelt turned just as he rolled and fell out of the bed. He was shouting incoherently.

"Valle Ragu!" Alarmed, she ran to him and attempted to help him up. Dias shoved her away and snarled, "Darkness, where are you?!"

Her hands trembled. "He's not here."

Dark green eyes glared at her. "He's here." Lillbelt backed off as he stood up unsteadily. "I know he's here," he continued raggedly. "I saw him."

She stilled. "He is not here," she managed to say calmly. "He left after he told me to take care of you.

His eyes focused on her. Slow realization replaced the rage in his face.

"... Your Highness..."

She jumped when he dropped to his knees and bowed.

--------------------

_"Darkness, why did you bring him back?" _

_"I am afraid the reasons are beyond your understanding, Princess." _

_Lillbelt sighed and glanced aside to the sleeping valle in her bed. "Do you have any idea how insulting you are sometimes?" _

_Darkness tilted his head slightly as she continued, "If you want me to help you, you should give me good reason." _

_"Isn't saving him good reason enough?" _

_She gave him an exasperated look. "That's not fair!" She complained. _

_He actually smiled. "Take care of him, Princess." _

---------------------

"Valle Ragu, please stand up."

Queen L'Bijuu shifted uncomfortably when he didn't.

"Please," she repeated. "I want to talk with you face to face."

His head lifted slightly and lowered again. Unable to take it anymore, she bent, grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

He jerked away, his eyes wide with alarm. He protested, "No, you mustn't touch me! I am a lowly valle."

She stamped her foot in irritation. "Stop that," she said crossly. "I am no more than you are." She blushed when he stared at her speechlessly. She turned away.

"... I am sorry," she said softly, "It can be so frustrating when people only think of me as the ruler of Juliannes." She breathed out tiredly before turning back to him. "I am person too, Valle Ragu. Not merely a symbol."

Dias blinked, his expression, uncertain. The Queen was not what he had expected. "..Forgive me, your Highness." He genuflected and paused uncomfortably before straightening. She was smiling at him.

"I am pleased to meet you, Valle Dias Ragu, brother to the 59th Sevalle Elle Ragu," she recited the honorary greeting cheerfully.

"... I am pleased to make your personal acquaintance as well, your Highness." He couldn't help but bow again slightly.

"I have heard so much about you." He smiled back at her. Her enthusiasm was clear and infectious. She was saying, "You're the Black Wing, as legendary as Kurada's Sevalles. I have always wanted to meet you."

... Elle and Kyou. She reminded him of them. So young.

"How do you know Darkness?" She asked.

***

"No!" Lillbelt blocked his path to the door. "You must not go out!"

"I have to find Elle!" Dias made motions to grab her then froze in mid-lunge. His hands dropped helplessly. "Please," he said, "I have to see her and Gau and the others. I have to tell them I'm here. I'm alive!"

She shook her head. "You can't!" She cried out when he suddenly rushed by her.

Lillbelt grabbed his arm, and Dias stumbled when he passed right through her fingers.

***

Part Two: Reason

Darkness was waiting for him. Dias paused in his pacing and frowned darkly at him. If it was possible and had actual effect, he would be squeezing Darkness' throat right now.

He looked away from the enigmatic and insufferable visage of the man who had killed him and shifted his attention to the Queen, who sat pale and drawn in the sitting chair by Darkness' side and behind. The latter stood still as a statue, feet hovering inches off the floor. There was something between them.

Dias turned away from them as he allowed his mind to muse upon the possible relationship between the Queen and Darkness. He hadn't been surprised when Darkness made another sudden appearance. He was; however, disturbed when he helped Queen L'Bijuu to the chair.

Darkness actually seemed to care for her. The endearment he showed for her was slight but clear even to Dias' presently muddled mind. She too had seemed glad to see Darkness.

Dias felt very tired.

"You wish to know why you are here?" He whirled back at Darkness' words. Before he could answer, Queen L'Bijuu stood up and said quietly, "I will leave you two alone." Darkness looked at her as she walked to the door slowly and left.

It was a while before either man spoke.

"... Why am I here, Darkness?" Dias hesitated before adding, "I'm a ghost..."

"Not exactly," Darkness answered, and that's all he said.

Dias looked at him witheringly. "Then what am I?!" He hated guessing games. Darkness wasn't the only plotting nuisance he had to deal with. "I'm here now, talking to you, but I passed right through her Highness!"

"Yes, she was terribly shaken by the incident," Darkness observed calmly, "you were not at all a gentleman."

Dias was livid. "Why did you bring me back?!" He actually has the gall to call me ungentlemanly!

"To give you immortality." Dias found himself staring helplessly at Darkness' pale face with its shut eyes.

"... Why?"

"Must you know the reason for everything, Black Wing?"

"No," he answered, "I just want to know your reason."

Darkness shrugged and commanded his cloak to withdraw. As the black sheet vanished, he landed on the floor gracefully and gestured at Dias to come closer to him.

Dias stayed put. "What are you up to?" He said suspiciously.

"Do you want to see your sister or not?"

***

"Gau, what do you have there? ...Oh, it's my brother's black wing."

"Yes, Elle. I've been learning how to use it, but I'm not very good with it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be using it as good as my brother did soon. ... I know he's pleased just knowing you have his black wing."

Dias blinked moist eyes and rubbed at them. On the wall in front of him, a black hole shimmered like light. It was showing Elle and Gau now lying on a grassy hillside. His sister had her arms back and cradling her head while cloud-watching.

"... I miss my big brother." Elle took a deep breath, before continuing more cheerfully, "I bet he's very proud of himself wherever he is right now."

Gau glanced at her. "Hmm?"

"You saw him, didn't you? He whooped Darkness' ass really good!"

Gau chuckled. "Yes, he did."

Dias grinned and didn't bother to see how Darkness reacted to that.

Elle jumped to her feet and yelled to the clouds. "Big Brother, you are so cool!"

The image suddenly disappeared, and Dias automatically grabbed at it. He felt very foolish when his hands went through the wall.

"That was touching," Darkness commented."

Dias felt too happy to be irritated by the other man's tactlessness. "Just shut up," he told him.

"If I do, I cannot tell you why you are here."

"Then, tell me already," Dias immediately countered. He felt light and as free as a feather. He had no weak and sickly body to hold him down. The problems of the world suddenly seemed such a trifle.

"I want you to be my student, Black Wing."

... 

"... Your student...?" Dias looked at Darkness warily. His stomach turned queasy. ...I know he is not human. ...Time and age means nothing to him... ... I've known him for a long time, and I have always considered us as equals.

He flinched when Darkness deigned to open his eyes and to look back at him. ...He thinks of me as a child.

"Little more than that, actually," commented Darkness. Dias glanced away, remembering something else about Darkness.

After a while, he asked, "Why do you give me such an honor? Sarcasm dripped, but he knew the other man didn't care.

Dias stiffened when Darkness moved closer to him, his cape emerging sinuously. He almost fell when Darkness embraced him.

"You are impressive, Black Wing..." The whisper burned loud through him. "You intrigue me."

***

Part Three: Response

"Get away from me!" Dias struggled to escape from Darkness' hold and the cloying folds of black around them. He struck wildly and watched, aghast, as his fist went right through Darkness' stomach.

Sapphire eyes observed his increasing despair with faint amusement. "You cannot touch me, Black Wing," he said, unconcerned, "but I can touch you."

Dias flailed as the cloak began to constrict around him. "Let me go!"

"Will you be my student, Black Wing?"

"No! I will not be part of any sick games!"

One raven eyebrow highlighted in gold lifted quizzically. "You consider helping your precious Black Howling a sick game?"

Surprised, his struggles lost strength to uncertainty. He rasped, "W-what do you mean...? ...Gau..."

The amusement in Darkness' eyes gleamed clear. "What were you thinking I would do to you, Black Wing?"

If Dias still had flesh and blood, his face would be as red as his hair.

"... Nothing," he said sullenly, feeling extremely embarrassed and awkward. The latter due to the intimate position he was in. The former for second-guessing Darkness' intentions. He also felt relief though Darkness was so close to him, he could actually feel imagine the other man's lower torso pressed-

"Do you know perversion is a human invention?" At Darkness' dry statement, Dias lost his current line of thought and stared blankly at him.

"Do not include me with your kind." Darkness' expression was subtly conflicted. He seemed vaguely insulted. His arms loosened around Dias. "Do you really think I would engage in physical exertions with you?" A hint of disappointment followed. "I thought you wiser than that, human. It was not a simple matter to gather your essence. I would dislike being wrong in my judgment of you." Amused wonder came. "Still, you are entertaining despite irritating faults." Blue eyes ringed in black stared unblinking at him. Dias paled at his words. "It is impressive how you intrigue me, Black Wing."

He was in slow panic. "...Why are you holding me?!"

Cerulean eyes closed. "It is necessary." They opened. "You are not yet strong enough to hold yourself."

"...What?"

"She left."

"..."

Darkness suddenly looked weary. "You are dead, Black Wing. Life and light will tear you apart if you are not ready. The Soma that gathers naturally around her will keep you here. Either that or my energy."

"..."

Darkness asked again, "Will you be my student, Black Wing?"

...Why do you keep asking me that? Dias frowned, thinking hard on his current condition. Never mind, his present position.

"Decide quickly," Darkness said, sounding impatient, "The longer you stay here, the harder it will be to return you should you decide against being my student."

"...If I do not agree to be your student?"

"You will be returned to the void," supplied Darkness.

Dias asked, "How can I help Gau and the others?"

"Details are unimportant. What matters is that end result."

"...Why are you doing this, Darkness?" What reason do you have for your involvement in human affairs? Dias withdrew in instinctive guard when Darkness remained silent to his question.

"Why are you concerned with Gau?"

"Why are you, Black Wing?"

Dias turned defensive. "He is part of my family."

Darkness replied, "You do not say your true reason, hiding behind the plausible one." Dias bristled at the insinuation.

Before he could say anything, Darkness released him abruptly. He staggered, almost losing his balance when Darkness' cloak wove in closer around him, supporting him in place of its master.

"Black Wing, would you have ignored Black Howling had he not been your sister's brother by choice? Had he not been part of your family?"

"Of course not!"

"You would meddle in his affairs even if he was a stranger. Neither is he my family."

"You hide just as well behind riddles and words, Darkness."

"My reason is your reason," countered Darkness calmly.

"...Why do you need me to help Gau?"

"Would you rather not help him?"

He felt and was trapped.

"Will you be my student, Black Wing?"

Dias slumped weakly, grateful for the support Darkness offered to him in layers of black cloth.

"...Yes, I will be your student."

***

Fin


	2. Possibilities

Sword of Ashilana

Possibilities

A Shadow Skill fanfiction by Yen (December 2000)

Author's note: This is a sequel to Consequent.

Disclaimer: Shadow Skill belongs to Megumu Okada and others.

  
_Why do I constantly think of him? Even as they demand my attention to serious problems in Ashilana, my mind forms a picture of his face. My body feels weak though my heart beats faster._

_It's foolish of me to even consider him. He belongs to another, and I am fond of them both. If only I could rid myself of this envy which gnaws at my breast whenever I think of him and her._

_When did I start feeling this way? When did the thought of a love of my own became so persistent. I shouldn't bother with it at this time, not when others need me now the most._

_Still, despite my efforts, I find myself glad to be distracted by the mere thought of him._

  
The young queen of Juliannes closed the diary and set aside her pen. She felt released, having written her feelings out on paper. Her fingers tightened on the thick leather bound. _Please help me to be strong._

She stood up from her desk and walked towards the balance located in the middle of her room. At her approach, a panel in its base slid open, and she placed the book back inside.

A light touch, and the opening was sealed shut. No one except her may open it. Any attempt of force, and the journal inside would be engulfed in Soma.

Concentrated Soma did as much harm as its absence.

Lillbelt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There would be anarchy should another person take hold of her diary.

Though she knew of at least two individuals who have probably read it already.

"No, I did not read it."  


Smiling, she turned to an irritated Dias. The former Valle was comfortably seated in an armchair with a book on his lap. He enjoyed reading.

She laughed softly, "But you read my mind. It's the same thing."

He sniffed, looking unjustly wronged. "No, I didn't. I haven't reached that level yet." She was impressed by the quick progress he made under Darkness' tutelage. It's only been a few days, and already he was strong enough to hold his own essense together without her or Darkness with him.

"You used your intuition then to figure out what I was thinking?" How she enjoyed teasing him. It was something she couldn't do with Darkness."

Dias lifted his book, covering his face. "It was obvious what you were thinking... your Highness." The irritation was gone from his tone, replaced by embarrassment at his disrespectful conduct towards her. She became irritated.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, your Highness?"

She marched over to him and snatched his book away, glaring at him.

"Stop acting distant and polite." She then added hesitantly, "You're no longer one of my subjects. You don't have to treat me like I am someone important."

It was a few silent moments before he answered, "But you are important."

Lillbelt laughed emptily. "No, I'm not. I'm just someone who can gauge the level of Soma."

She returned his book to him, suddenly feeling awkward. "That's all I can do," she said bitterly, "Sense Soma."

He stood up from his chair slowly, leaving his book behind. "That in itself is very important, your Majesty."

"You're just being nice," she replied immediately.

"No, I am not," he said with certainty, "You're not a warrior, your Highness, so you wouldn't understand how important having someone like you is. You warn us when something is wrong with the Soma. You give us needed time to prepare. How can you not be important."

She stared at him uncertainly. "But I cannot even use Soma." Her hands clenched, "Everyone in Ashilana can use Soma to a degree, but I just can't."

Dias looked startled. The very idea was alien. "... That can't be."

Was that pity in his eyes? Unable to bear it, she turned away. _Should I tell him what I am though I promise them I would never reveal the truth._

"Your Majesty," She heard him say, "I don't know much about you, but you do not need to tell me anything. No matter what you say, you are important to me and to others. You are Juliannes, which is Ashilana."

Lillbelt winced. It was no use. Like many others, Dias had been trained into unquestionable obedience. Even if he didn't know the entire reason, he believed wholeheartedly in her and Juliannes. Fighters from Kuruda were the most stubborn lot in the whole of Ashilana, the best guard for Juliannes.

She bit her lower lip, deciding to tell him everything, all the secrets and lies he must have suspected when he was still alive. _I must make him know all that I know before Darkness turns him into too much his minion. _The thought pained her though she cherished Darkness dearly like an older brother.

Slowly, she turned back to Dias, who regarded her with kind, all too gentle eyes. _He's innocent, _she thought with dread, _Too innocent..._

Suddenly, he said cheerfully, "Now that the matter of your importance is settled, what is this about Scarface?"

Completely distracted, Lillbelt stared at him. "... You did read!"

"No, I didn't." Turning cross, Dias folded his arms and gave her a look reserved for erstwhile younger siblings. "But I have seen the way your eyes lit up when he's mentioned. He's old enough to be your father, and _he's married_."

She glared back and up at him. "I don't need you to tell me that," she said huffily. _How dare he lecture me?!_ Utterly insulted, she whirled and stomped away from him.

"What do you women see in him anyway," She heard him mutter as she left the room.

  
Fin.  



	3. Guardian

Sword of Ashilana

Guardian

A Shadow Skill Fanfic by Yen (December 2000)

Author's note: This is a sequel to Consequent and Possibilities

Disclaimer: Shadow Skill belongs to Megumu Okada and others.

  
"Where is he, Darkness?"

"He is watching over his family."

She smiled upon hearing that. "He cares about them very much."

Darkness replied, "He allows distractions."

Put off, she glanced at him with irritation. A moment later, her frown smoothed. What use was it to argue with him. Instead she focused her senses on the vista before them.

Both were standing on Juliannes' highest point. The open platform was only ten paces wide. A winding unprotected stairway led up to it from below.

"You should return," said Darkness in a monotone, "They will be searching for you."

"Let them," she said, lifting her face to catch the wind. She didn't see him look at her momentarily.

"You have changed." She started at his words.

"... What do you mean, Darkness?"

"You seem more spirited," he answered.

Darkness watched as she blushed, her white cheeks flushed with pink. "Have I?" Odd, she sounded breathless, perhaps because of the high altitude. 

"I believe you have been spending too much time with Black Wing."

The young woman shrugged playfully. "It is nice to have someone to talk with." She smiled at him. "You are not much of a conversationalist, Darkness."

He shrugged minutely. His cloak fluttered with the slight movement he made not because of the winds blowing against them.

"What is there to waste breath about?"

Disappointment clouded her expression at his response. She turned away, her hair and dress billowing gently about her.

"There is a lot to talk about, but I guess you wouldn't be interested."

"Humans think too many meaningless things," he observed.

She glanced back at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "Do you always think so lowly of us?"

"Some of you have potential."

She looked away then turned back to him. "Am I one of those with potential you speak of?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you visit me often?"

"Yes."

Her eyes narrowed. "When I die, will you recruit me as you did them?"

"Most likely, but you will not die."

She became even whiter than the color of her skin. "W-what do you mean?"

_... Why did I tell her that? _Darkness made a mental sigh. _Perhaps I have been spending too much time with these humans. Either that or I am tired._ "Never mind, my dear princess."

Her eyes were wide. "Darkness, what did you mean by that?!"

"It is too soon for you to under-"

"You're always saying that I won't understand! How can I when you don't tell me anything!"

Suddenly, the Soma around her dimmed, and she screamed when the strong winds snatched her away.

  
***  
  
"... Darkness?"

"I'm here, my dear."

He watched her eyes open slowly and blink up at him.

"... Where are we?" She twisted slightly in his arms and stared at the swiftly passing horizon.

"We're riding the wind which took you. We'll return shortly."

Her face was filled with wonder. "It's so beautiful," she breathed out softly. He followed the direction of her gaze. All he could see was a violet-blue sky and grey-white clouds.

She asked, "What happened?"

"The level of Soma dropped abruptly." He looked back at her. Her eyes were fathomless. "You became too weak to hold against the high winds at Juliannes' peak."

A miniature hurricane continually swirls above the Holy City.

Her eyes darkened thoughtfully. "I feel so strange. The Soma-"

"Is stable for now," he interrupted.

Her expression became unreadable again, and Darkness found himself hard put to follow her thoughts.

"Thank you, Darkness," she then said. He remained silent as she began to play with a corner of his cloak. She shifted again and pressed against his chest.

"You're warm," she suddenly stated, sounding surprised.

"... What did you expect?"

"I always thought you would feel cold."

"Now you know otherwise," he said.

"Uh huh," she murmured. She moved her hands to his shoulders. "Will you please let me down?" She requested.

His arms slacked, and he let her down gently. Silently commanded, part of his cloak lowered to lay flat underneath her feet so she could ride the wind. Folds of black swirled and shimmered about them.

She laughed, "I always like how versatile your cape is, Darkness."

"It is part of me," he answered immediately, again wondering why they tend to separately identify it from him.

She looked up at him then smiled as she rubbed her cheek against it. "It's so soft."

He almost smiled back at her.

Fin. 


	4. Learning

Sword of Ashilana Learning 

A Shadow Skill Fanfic by Yen (Dec 2000)

Author's note: Sequel to Consequent, Possibilities and Guardian

Disclaimer: This is a nonprofit work

  
Dias gritted his teeth, crouching low against the strong wind. He could barely keep himself from being blown off Juliannes' peak.

"If you cannot fight against it, let it go through you."

Dias risk some of his breath to yell at Darkness, "How in Ashilana can I do that?!" Darkness was a few paces in front of him, standing straight and steady. His cloak was fluttering lazily as if only disturbed by a gentle breeze.

"Do away your shell."

He balked at the cryptic order. His shell was what kept his energy from dissipating from this world into the next. Disbelief lowered his guard, and a sudden more powerful gust of wind from the opposite direction hurtled him straight into Darkness.

Dias caught the surprise in Darkness' face before he was slammed against the other man. Both of them ended up in a tangled heap of arms, legs and black cloth.

The hollow voices of the winds ceased in Dias' ears as Darkness' energy shielded him as well. Dias found himself staring at Darkness' face, who looked calm and enigmatic as usual.

Both men stared at each other silently before a soft laugh from neither of them interrupted their regard.

***

"What an interesting training position..." Lillbelt trailed off with delicate amusement as Dias struggled in vain to extricate himself from Darkness and the latter's cloak.

"Your Highness," Dias was saying with panicked embarrassment, "It's not what you think!" He was attempting to loosen a portion of cloak that had somehow wound tightly around his ankle.

One eyebrow went up. "Oh, and what was I thinking, Dias?" She asked pointedly.

The former valle deigned to pretend to ignore her query and snarled at Darkness instead, "Make whatever this is withdraw!"

Darkness looked back at Dias silently as the latter continued his struggles. Then, with a shrug, his cloak shimmered then melted away, letting loose Dias.

As Dias stood up hastily, Lillbelt watched Darkness closely as his long raven locks shortened and lightened back to sunlit gold. As if feeling her stare, Darkness looked towards her just as she looked away to watch Dias instead. She decided she prefered him as a brunette than as a blonde.

Dias was grumpy. She bit her lower lip when he attempted to move too far away from Darkness. Dias ended up snatching at Darkness' arm when the winds tried again to take him with them.

As he paused to catch his breath, his arms wound guardedly around Darkness' arm, she couldn't help but notice how his crimson locks contrasted with Darkness' current hair color. Lillbelt wondered if she could persuade Darkness to try other shades.

Maybe pink... She smiled mischievously, drawing Dias' attention. He immediately let go of Darkness.

***

"You shouldn't be here, my dear." Darkness frowned when she smiled at him, saying, "I'm fine, Darkness."

He noticed Black Wing's curiousity, and turned towards him. "The Soma is unstable at these times. It isn't safe for her to be here."

Black Wing's eyes widened. He looked surprised. Though it soon turned to concern.

"Your Majesty, he is right. You shouldn't be here."

"As I have told Darkness, I am fine, Dias."

"Still, it is wise to be prudent, your Highness. You must not risk yourself."

"I am telling you I am all right, besides both of you are here." She smiled with charm at Black Wing. "Surely, I cannot be in more capable hands."

Black Wing looked uncomfortable with the praise, but he was just as stubborn as she was. "Surely you have other more interesting places to be at."

It was the wrong thing to say, for her smile widened and she gave Black Wing a devilish grin. "Oh no," she said, "never had I seen a sight as interesting as the one I beheld just a few moment ago."

Black Wing's jaw dropped, and he actually stuttered, "I-it's not what you think it is!"

She pouted. "It isn't..." Disappointment clouded on her face. "What was it then?"

"Training," blurted Black Wing.

To which she immediately replied, "Then please do continue. I'm sure I will learn many things watching you train with Darkness."

Darkness cocked his head slightly, wondering at the strange expression on his student's face. He wasn't so skilled at deciphering human emotions and relied on telepathy to understand what others were thinking. It was becoming increasingly difficult with these two.

Black Wing suddenly said, "Unfortunately, we are already done up here."

"We are?" Darkness repeated, startled when Dias jabbed him sharply in the chest with his elbow. "Yes, we are," Black Wing hissed to him.

Darkness frowned slightly, perplexed and at odds at how to react to this turn of events when suddenly the Princess paled and fell to her knees. Her Soma cascaded unevenly around her.

"Your Highness!" Darkness didn't even see when Black Wing move, so instantaneously he had appeared at her side. 

"Darkness!" He yelled at him just as her Soma died down completely.

***

"How is she?"  
"She's resting now, father. Thank goodness, Darkness was there to help her."  
"Bah. It's because of him that she goes off to God knows where looking for him."  
"I have ordered the entrance to the Peak sealed."  
"Little good that will do. He encourages her to be reckless, the bastard."  
"Father, your language. She might hear you."  
"It's good that she hears. He is not a good influence."  
"Most men aren't."

Sir Greodai fell silent at his daughter's words. A moment later, he chortled softly, trying hard to keep down his laughter to keep from waking up Lillbelt.

Faustice smiled and said with fond patience, "Of course, you are not included in that majority, father." There were few people as unbending where rules where concerned as he was. This quality only served to increase her already high respect of him. If only some men were half as correct or even a quarter.

"Of course, of course." Her father coughed to clear his throat before saying, "So where is Darkness now?"

"I sense him nearby. Perhaps he is concerned."

"Hah, unlikely."

Dias withdrew from the room, reassured that the princess was all right. After his essence passed through the wall, he quickly formed his shell again and hurried off to find Darkness.

He was irritated with his master.

***

"Aren't you even concern?!"

Darkness looked blankly at Black Wing, who was pacing to and fro in front of him.

"I thought you cared for her," Black Wing was muttering. Darkness frowned and weakened his barrier. The sound sudden howl that immediately rang in his ears confirmed it. Black Wing was walking in the wind. Again, his human emotions had increased his powers and so quickly.

"Are you listening to me?" Darkness nodded automatically, still pondering.

"Aren't you going to visit her?" Again, he nodded.

"Are you going to bring her flowers?" He nodded, and straightened abrubtly when Black Wing stomped on his foot.

***

Lillbelt stared at Darkness who looked rather ludicious with an extremely large bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had a strange expression on his face, looking as if he had absolutely no idea of what he was doing.

She blinked when he offered the flowers to her. There was a card among them.

It read:

He gave me his word he would do whatever you wish for the day in apology for his insensitivity yesterday. 

It was unsigned, but she knew who wrote it.

She stared back up at Darkness, who was still standing at her bedside and still looking nonplussed.

She fought to keep from grinning as an idea formed in her mind.

"Darkness dear, could you turn your hair pink for me?" 

Fin


	5. Secrets

Sword of Ashilana

Secrets

A Shadow Skill Fanfic by Yen (December 2000)

Yen's Note: This is a sequel to Consequent, Possibilities, Guardian and Learning.

Disclaimer: I'm doing this for free.

  
The sun was shining in Juliannes as usual though quite a few gray and dreary clouds overhead cast sobering shadows on the city.

Vy Low, otherwise known as Scarface, paused suddenly. His stride broken abruptly in midstep as Darkness passed by him with barely a nod of greeting. The other man had most of his concentration fixed on the two ice cream cones he was carrying.

Vy blinked and turned slowly, watching Darkness closely as the latter quickened his pace. The ice cream was melting and was dripping on his cloak.

Later, Vy was in Kai's private suite, drinking wine straight from its decanter.

Kai Singh, otherwise known as Crimson, glared at him and snatched the crystal bottle away. "I don't care if you don't have any manners," he said frostily, "but don't ever again come barging in here without announcing yourself."

Vy straightened, eyeing Kai's rather disheveled clothing and an unmistakable mark on the other man's cheek. He smiled smugly. "Forgive me," he drawled loudly, "for having disturbed you and your companion."

He heard a distinct click from Kai's sleeping chambers. He knew that sound well. Kai then let out a relieved sigh and said, "Thank you, Vy. You may be improper, but you have excellent timing."

Vy took back the decanter, saying, "You should have that secret passage blocked up." He took a swig before continuing, "You'll only encourage those foolish damsels if you don't."

Kai grimaced. "I did have it sealed, but then they started coming through the door instead." He let out another sigh, this time theatrical. "That's even worse."

Vy chuckled. "Most men would envy your difficulties, Kai," he observed, leaning against the fireplace mantle. He eyed Kai's suite. Marbled floor, molded ceiling, scarlet silk draperies, antique furniture and the large fireplace which was used mainly for ambiance rather than actual use.

Kai shrugged, heading towards a plush armchair and sinking into it. "You can have all this too, you know, if you quit your wandering ways and really settle down." His green eyes watched Vy closely. "Juliannes may regard outsiders below its class, but heroes are always treated well."

Vy laughed shortly. "I, a hero. That has always amused me."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "You are considered as the candidate to be Kuruda's next king. Do you also find that a laughing matter?"

Vy's mouth twitched. "It does amuse me." His eyes met Kai's unflinchingly. "Those fools are so eager for me to be their king."

Unknowing to its owner, Kai's hands clenched. "Only of Kuruda, Vy," he said softly, "Kuruda, not Ashliana."

Vy showed his empty palms. "What else did I mean?" He smiled ever so slightly. "Don't jump to conclusions, Kai."

"I rarely jump to conclusions, Vy," Kai countered.

Vy's eyebrow rose. "Are you basing your supposition on the favor the Princess shows for me?"

Kai stood up slowly as Vy continued, "I have done nothing to gain that which has been freely given to me."

"Leave Her Majesty alone, Scarface."

"You cannot lay blame on me if she showers her affections on me."

"She is young and very impressionable."

"Do you want her, Kai? Do you keep that secret passage in your room open in hopes that she may pay you a visit?"

A blade appeared at Scarface's throat, but he was unworried. Moments later, Kai replaced his sword back into its scabbard.

"I'll be watching you, Scarface."

"Not always I hope," Vy said as he watch his friend sit down again, "You know I'm very shy."

***

It was all Dias could do to not attack Scarface then and there. He stood, fuming behind Kai's chair, wishing dearly he hadn't died.

Scarface was draining the last of the wine while Kai was simply looking at him just as what Dias was doing. Only Darkness' firm warning kept him still.

You are far too weak, Black Wing. You are energy without living substance. You are akin to fire, air, water and earth. Non sentient elements. Should you battle at your current state, even I cannot gather you from the void a second time.

Damn you Scarface! It was all your doing!

Why did you try to kill Gau, Darkness?  
That was not my intention, Black Wing.  
What then?  
I was asked to test Black Howling.

Dias watched with helpless rage as Scarface left the room. In front of him, Kai breathed out loudly and stood up. He was going to trail Scarface when Kai said loudly, "Are you here, Dias?"

He froze as Kai paused as well, waiting for his answer.

"I can feel you. Slightly, very slightly. You are here, aren't you, Dias?"

He answered back, calling his friend's name, but...

"It's not use. I cannot hear you, but you can hear me. Don't challenge Scarface. He's too powerful. Even Darkness was swayed by him."

Kai's shoulders slumped, and he said heavily, "I didn't expect Vy to use Darkness. Had I known sooner, I could have interfered, perhaps arrived before the battle started, before you committed yourself to die for Black Howling's sake. All I could do was to ask Darkness to hold your essence, and fortunately, he was impressed enough, as he had been with G, to recruit you as well."

Recruit me... us... what for, Kai?

As if he was heard, Kai answered, "I don't know what Darkness' motives are. I haven't the slightest idea. I think maybe Vy knows what he is up to." Kai turned around slowly and faced Dias though no recognition lit his sad eyes. "I was just glad that you were still here in this world, my friend."

Kai stood there quietly for some time, his head bowed as if hoping that Dias could give him a sign. However, no matter how hard Dias tried, shouted, rushed at him, struck, Kai could not see, hear nor feel him.

Moments after, Kai returned to his sleeping quarters, leaving behind a dejected Dias in his parlor.

What am I? Dias wondered. Even ghosts can be seen and heard. What am I now?

Fin.


	6. Relations

Sword of Ashilana

Relations

A Shadow Skill Fanfic by Yen (December 2000)

Disclaimer: Shadow Skill belongs to Megumu Okada-san and others.

Yen's Note: Relations is a sequel to Secrets, Learning, Guardian, Possibilities and Consequent.

  
Lillbelt ate her ice cream, steadily finishing it with small delicate licks. She paused to grin at Darkness, whose hands were a mess from melted ice cream. His cone lay forgotten and wasted on the floor while Darkness frowned at his sticky fingers.

"You can lick them clean," Lillbelt suggested sweetly. Darkness' frown deepened. He attempted to shake his hands clean instead.

Lillbelt giggled and immediately assumed a straight face when he glanced at her. She gave him a small wave with her ice cream cone and continued eating it. She rarely had ice cream. They were seldom lenient about her diet.

Darkness was now attempting to clean his fingers by wiping them on his cloak. Lillbelt choked, "Darkness, don't do that!"

With one hand stretched out for balance, she clambered to her knees on the bed and almost dropped her ice cream cone. Darkness' cloak immediately wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Oh, thank you," she said gratefully. Then she thrust her cone towards him, saying, "Here, you hold this."

After a slight pause, Darkness took the offered cone while she leaned over to open a small drawer in the side of the bed.

This will have to do, she decided, as she took out a pack of tanini leaves. She opened the seal and shook out several limp sheaves. With practiced fingers, she pealed off a sheet and reach out to take Darkness' free hand.

I'll have to ask them for another supply, she thought absent-mindedly, as she began wiping dried ice cream from his fingers. Tanini leaves were used by Juliannes nobility to clean their faces. It was also a custom nowadays to leave a sheet of tanini over their faces while sleeping as it maintains and rejuvenates the skin.

Darkness suddenly tensed, and Lillbelt looked at him to see that he was staring at her ice cream cone whose contents was now melting quite quickly in his hand.

He's too warm... Lillbelt pondered as she squeezed his hand reassuringly, drawing his attention. 

"You can finish that for me."

Darkness blinked at her, and she said, "Go on now. It's only right since you dropped the other one. It's not good to waste food, especially ice cream."

He continued staring at her then looked back at the ice cream, then back at her. His expression saying that he hoped it wasn't really necessary for him to eat the ice cream.

Lillbelt crossed her arms and stared back at him stubbornly. She could have sworn she heard a sigh before Darkness drew the cone to his mouth and made a tentative lick.

His eyes lit up, and Lillbelt smiled warmly when he began eating the ice cream with unmistakable enthusiasm.

"I told you it was good," she said. Darkness wasn't paying attention to her. He was now looking at the ice cream with wonder in his eyes. It was the same expression on a child's face the first time he or she tasted ice cream.

Lillbelt sat down on her calves and just watched him finish off her cone. When the ice cream was all gone, he examined the cone minutely before throwing it aside to lick his fingers clean.

She winced as the discarded cone hit the floor. She really didn't want to explain to them about the mess. She jumped when Darkness suddenly kneeled down.

"No, don't eat that!" Lillbelt tackled Darkness aside before he could lick the ice cream off the floor.

She landed on her back with Darkness atop her.

...

"Darkness, would you please get off me?"  
"Did I hurt you, my dear Lillbelt?"  
"No, not exactly. I'm just a trifle bit uncomfortable with this position."  
"You do seem to be quite concerned with positions."  
"That was different."  
"Yes, Black Wing was certainly uncomfortable about it."  
"I know he was."  
"Black Wing does not care for me to be in close quarters with him. Understandable. I was the one who killed him after all, but why are you uncomfortable, dear Lillbelt?"  
"... This floor is very hard."

Lillbelt's eyes widened when she found herself levitating an inch or so off the floor. Darkness' cloak slid in between her body and the floor, cushioning her. Though thin, it felt like the most luxurious of silk covered beds.

"Is that better, my dear?"  
"Yes," she squeaked.

She almost whimpered when Darkness shifted his position over her. His face moved closer to hers, and his knee between her legs moved forward, brushing against her thighs.

"D-Darkness, please get off me!"  
"Lillbelt?"  
"Now!"

One moment he was there. The next, he was gone. Lillbelt scrambled awkwardly to her feet, trembling.

Oh gods... what am I feeling? Embarrassed, she covered her face. How could I have felt that way for him? Not Darkness. I mustn't feel that way for him.

"Lillbelt?" She lowered her hands to find him standing in front of her. His eyes were puzzled.

"Are you all right, dear Lillbelt?"

She swallowed hard before answering, "I'm fine, Darkness." Her voice sounded awfully thin. "I was just a little shaken up by the fall."

Darkness looked like he didn't believe her, and her nerves were severely shaken when he suddenly leaned forward to kiss her.

She felt his tongue glide over her lower lip before the kiss ended. Before Darkness could say anything, she murmured, "I know. I had a little ice cream on my mouth."

Darkness nodded once, still looking perturbed. Lillbelt watched as he licked his lips unknowingly. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to introduce him to ice cream.

But then, how could I have known he would so quickly developed a taste for it. Still... I should have guessed. We are quite alike, he and I.

Lillbelt sighed and walked towards her bed, gesturing at Darkness to follow her. She then took another sheet of tanini and continued cleaning Darkness' hands.

"You know, Darkness," she said conversationally, "there are a lot of other flavors beside chocolate and vanilla."

Darkness listened with rapt attention.

Fin.


End file.
